Multimedia data such as video data and/or image data may be delivered to a computing device to be rendered thereat. During the rendering, content associated with the video data and/or the image data may be rendered based on supplemental information indicating the type thereof (e.g., stereoscopic three-dimensional (stereo 3D) content). However, in many existing content delivery systems, it may not be possible to embed the supplemental information in a stream of the video data and/or the image data.
Further, it may not be easy for a user of the computing device to detect eye (e.g., left eye, right eye) priority in the video data and/or the image data without undue experimentation. While the supplemental information required can be stored in an external dedicated server, data management thereof and communication of the supplemental information may be difficult.